Today's Forecast
by Tawnyblood
Summary: In today's forecast there's some heart break, but comfort waiting for you.


_AN: Something I wrote cause I wanted to write, but didn't want to work on the story. Written in 30 minutes, beware of mistakes. And guess what? There's a happy ending! 8D

* * *

_

It was sprinkling, a light drizzle of rain that seemed to make the graying blue sky all the more spectacular. It seemed to make the flowers worth more than they really were, like today was going to be a good day and the whole world was out to celebrate.

Gilbert really thought that, he really did. He always loved that kind of weather because that's when Lady Luck is always by his side, making sure he's okay. The day when he landed his dream job, it was a slight drizzle. The day when he witnessed his baby brother proposing to Feliciano, it was sprinkling. The day when Roderich slipped into a puddle… it wasn't sprinkling, but he always liked that memory.

Goddammit, everything was going fine. Everything was going _dandy_.

_Goddamn dandy._

Then he saw her. Holding hands with another man as the happy couple strolled down the street. He watched from his window seat in the café, watched as she pointed to that dress she always wanted. You know, the pretty purple one that Gilbert never bought for her no matter how much she begged because he was trying to save up money for something better for her. Something better than that ratty purple dress that was just bought by that man and Gilbert watches as he gives it to her as a present.

He watched as they shared a sweet kiss right there.

His girlfriend, his lover, his childhood friend… _kissing_ another man.

He ran out of that café quickly, glad he paid for the coffee beforehand, and he made his way down the street. Running, running as fast as his legs could take him to the safest place he knew. Gilbert ignored the gasp and screams of "_It's not what it looks like!"_ from his _ex-girlfriend_ and just continued sprinting down the street.

Never noticed the rain pick up, the people running out of the street and into shelter, never noticed any of that. Just noticed the twisting pain in his chest, the painful beating of his heart, and that empty gut feeling.

He slowed down into a slow walk, his breathes coming out in harsh pants, legs aching and muddy from the puddles he ran through. He passed by some shops, all grayed out in his mind like in some sappy chick flick she made him watch once, finally noticed how wet he was. Gilbert stared into the empty shop, noticed his hair collecting raindrops, being help down by them, the way his dress shirt clung to his frame, and his thin coat not keeping any of the wind from him.

He sat down on the curb, rain not letting up, covered those red eyes with his hands… didn't know what to do. Wanted to see him, always made him feel better. Knew better though, knew he was just a burden to him.

Still wanted to see him, get drunk, get her out of his mind for a while. Wanted to be able to scream, curse the world, but still have him smile… because he knows what Gilbert really wants. Have the other pull him into a tender hug laughing all the time because that's what Gilbert really wants. No need to ask for a hug because Gilbert wasn't good with words and he knew what to do.

He wanted to see him. To be with him, more now than before.

Gilbert didn't move, didn't care that there was somebody standing right behind him, looking down at him curiously. Didn't move when that person sat down next to him, laid his blonde head on the wet shoulder, and looked up at him with those violet eyes through those glasses.

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" Matthew mumbled, sitting up straight again, adjusting the umbrella so that both were underneath it. Gilbert said nothing, a smile on his lips, took the umbrella from Matthew as he goes through the grocery bag. "I mean… you're just an _asshole_." The blonde continues, breaking off half of the sweet bread and handing it over to Gilbert. The albino takes it, smiles even bigger as Matthew takes a huge chomp out of his piece.

"_Ja, ja_ whatever. At least I'm an awesome asshole."

"Yes, of course."

Nobody says anything, both content of just sit there staring out into the street while munching on bread in each other's company. Gilbert finally breaks the silence, a simple half-audible mumbling of, "Thanks."

His best friend looks at him in confusion, a small blush present on his face. "What for?" He questions, voice quiet and as cliché as it is… Gilbert answers, "Everything."

Matthew tips his head to the side, confused, opens his mouth to ask something, but thinks better of it. He smiles and instead says, "I'm your best friend. If I don't take care of you, no one will." Both laugh and smile and go back to eating their snack.

Gilbert notices the drizzle of rain.


End file.
